


Our War

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Agents, Assassins, F/M, One Shot, Spies, War, secret rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you have to fight. It's always a reason. For Justice. For Love. For Honor. For Revenge.





	Our War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot as of now. If you guys like it then I may make this into a series or something. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

War. War is always there. No matter what we do as a human race we still have war. War brings death. War brings chaos. But there is one thing war brings that rises above all else. Hope.

"Joker!"

The fizzy haired teen snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his teammates. The four of them were perched on top of the building directly across from where their target was supposed to arrive. They were right across from the penthouse where the infamous crime boss, Junya Kaneshiro, lived. He had been paying for the Rebel's weapons and equipment. The reason they we're here was because evidence of him working with the other side was brought to their attention.

"Geez! You can care to not space off when we're on a mission!" His blonde teammate complained.

She was the only girl in the group and the most serious when it came to these missions. She was the second member to join his group. Her red latex suit shaped her body perfectly and her mask and tail only helped to back her code name.

"I'm sorry Panther. Just got lost in thought. As he arrived?" The leader asked.

"No not yet. What's taking that bastard so long?" One of his other partners stated.

This was his first partner, Skull. He was the muscle to say the least. His bleached hair was spiked up. When Akira asked him why he simply said something about striking fear into his enemies. He wore a black leather jacket with a metal spine and matching pants. On his neck was a red scarf.

"It's fine. We got all night. No school tomorrow."

"I actually need to go in for information about the upcoming art exhibit." The final member spoke up.

He was hanging back and cleaning his katana. His white Fox mask was resting on his head. His blue gloves ran across the blade to check the sharpness. He wore a blue and white get up that Akira never really got but he never asked.

"So how long do you think it'll take? Boss said he was going to arrive via helicopter so shouldn't we be able to see him coming?" Skull asked.

Joker nodded as he fixed his red gloves keeping his eyes on the sky. He walked away from the two blondes and took a seat next to the blue haired boy.

"Missed a spot." He joked.

Fox smiled as he put his sword away. Joker yawned as he began to look around in the black duffle bag beside him. Inside was a large gun with a harpoon.

"So run me through the plan again." Panther said.

"We get this, Shoot the wall over there, Zip line over, Kill the son of a bitch, and finally get away and report." Akira explained.

"Well yeah but what about his men?" Skull asked.

"We kick their asses."

Skull sighed and shook his head before turning back to the building. A loud sound was heard getting the teams attention. Against the night sky flew a large black helicopter ready to land.

"Hey. There he is." Fox said.

He and Joker stood up and began to get the gun ready. Skull began to check out his gun to make sure he had it ready while Panther kept watch on the building.

"They're landing!" She called to them.

Fox took a knee while Joker aimed the gun. He place the gun on Fox's shoulder and began the count down.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1!"

He pulled the trigger. The harpoon flew across the night sky before landing upon the wall about 5 yards away from the helicopter. Joker pulled another trigger sending out a second harpoon which landed in the wall behind them.

"Score! Let's go!" Skull yelled.

Joker let go of the gun and pulled out a long silver bar. He ran forward towards the ledge with a wide grin on his face. He jumped with no more ground beneath him before hooking the bar onto their rope. His team followed suit and the four of them glided through the air.

When they got close they jumped off and took cover behind the many air conditioning units. Joker leaned out and caught sight of the target. A large man in a black vest with a purple suit. Just looking at him got Skull angry.

"That damn traitor." He mumbled.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way Skull. Focus on the mission." Panther said.

"I won't and I am. So who gets it?" Skull asked.

"Fox got the draw." Joker said.

"Damnit."

Joker made his way to the closest unit before leaning out again. He counted eight men in total. Four around him and another four spread out across the roof. Two by the entrance and two on the helicopter pad.

"Skull you take the two by the door. Panther get the two on the pad. Me and Fox will get the four around Shiro."

"Got it."

"On my way."

"Understood."

"Good. Break!"

Joker and Fox broke out into a Sprint towards the men protecting Shiro. Panther leaped up the pad and brought out her whip. Skull himself pulled out his pipe and slammed it into the first man's head. The loud crunch was heard from all across the building. The man fell lifeless to the ground while the other pulled out his pistol.

"It's the Phantoms!" He yelled.

Skull sighed before knocking the gun out of his hands and pulling out his own shotgun.

"No need to tell dude." He said before pulling the trigger.

The man's head blew apart sending blood and brain everywhere. Panther in the other hand lashed her whip and made contact on one guard's leg. She pulled it knocking him down before doing the same to the other. She prounced on one and in one swift motion snapped his neck before shooting the other with her gun.

"Clear here!" She shouted.

Joker and Fox were in their own fight against the guards. Joker had already managed to take one down by stabbing his leg then his chest while Fox slashed his sword down upon another.

"Kill them damnit!" Shiro yelled.

Joker shot one of the guards coming up behind Fox as he pulled his sword out of the last remaining guard. Everyone had regrouped and were now facing Shiro. He pulled out a gun himself and pointed it at the group.

"Stay away from me! What do you think you're doing?! I'm on your side!" He yelled.

"Really? Dude those guys were totally the Republic guards." Skull pointed out.

Shiro started to panic. Really panic. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Joker.

"Shut it kid! You don't understand. You have to do these kind of things to survive this world!" He said.

His voice was filled with anger. This wasn't the first time and something told Joker it won't be the last. Honestly he felt bad for Shiro. Not because he pitied him but because Fox was the most brutal then the rest of them. There was a loud clash of thunder before drops of rain began to fall.

Panther whipped the gun out of Shiro's hand causing him to grab it in pain.

"You bitch!" He said through his teeth.

Joker sighed and regained his signature smirk. He turned away and placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Have at it." He said.

Fox nodded and took a step forward high-fiving Joker. He took his position and slowly, he began to draw his blade.  
\------------  
"And that's what happened." Akira finished.

The group all nodded in agreement as Yusuke walked in freshly washed. He was shirtless with a towel on his shoulder. He took his seat next to Ann.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"One hell of a story. You were there so we don't really need to repeat ourselves." Ryuji said yawning.

They all turned to the man in charge himself.

"Quite impressive. I got to say good job trickters!" Igor said gladly.

He was sitting at his place at the head of the table with his attendant next to him. Lavenza was writing down the report as they spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing you'll have a mission for us later then?" Akira asked.

"Of course. You kids must be exhausted. Go home and rest. I shall contact you all when a new mission arrives." Igor told them.

The four of them all walked out and began to go down the hall. They passed soldiers and the CVUs that were on a trip around the base.

"Mr. Kitagawa!"

The group stopped and a young girl ran up to them. She wore a typical maid uniform and had her hair in a pigtails. In her hands was Yusuke's shirt.

"Hello, Becky~" Akira cooed.

Ryuji smiled and Yusuke took the shirt as the maid stared daggers at Akira.

"You know just because you guys rank higher..."

"Much, much higher." Akira corrected.

"Doesn't mean that you don't treat me with respect. I'm still your teacher." She finished.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in class Monday. Get some rest Ms. Kawakami. Goodnight." Akira said before continuing to walk down the corridor.

"You to kid." He heard her say.  
\-------  
"Man I'm beat! I can't wait to take a nice long shower." Ryuji said as they walked into the apartment complex.

"Yes. I too wish to sleep. After dinner of course." Yusuke added.

"Dude how can you still eat after what you just did?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm a growing boy!"

Ann yawned and pissed the button on the elevator. The doors opened and the four stepped in. Ann pressed the button and they waited. Before they could close Akira noticed a girl walking towards them with a bag on one shoulder and a handful of papers. She was struggling and Akira noticed. He was just about to say something before he saw her slip.

"Akira!" Ryuji yelled as he stepped out just before the doors fully closed.

Akira ran over and, as quickly as he could, caught the girl. He was too slow however because they ended up falling over together. Akira landed first and cushioned the fall. The papers flew all over.

"Damnit." Akira breathlessly said.

The girl lifted herself up and it was only then that Akira realized how close their faces were. He did take this time to get a look at her face though. She had red eyes and brown hair and, in Akira's words, was the cutest God damn thing he's ever seen.

"Uh, hi." He said.

The girl quickly got off of him and bowed. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Akira stopped himself from laughing as he picked himself up and began to pick up the papers.

"It's no problem. Kinda glad a cute girl landed on me instead of some old slob." Akira smiled.

The girl grew redder, if that was possible, and she began to pick up the papers as well. Akira laughed but soon his smile faded when he picked up a paper. It was a document.

"Project Utopia?" He asked himself quietly.

He scanned through it before dismissing it as a school project. He tried to think of where he had seen her before but couldn't quite get it.

"Hey have we met before?" She asked.

So he wasn't the only one. Akira regained his smile before standing up straight.

"In my dreams perhaps?" He joked.

"You're quite a flirt." She smiled back.

Akira looked down at the papers in his hand.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I would appreciate that." The girl said.

Akira signaled to the elevator and the two walked over. Akira pushed the button and they waited.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Akira. Akira Kurusu." He said rubbing his neck.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Niijima."

"So do you go to Shujin?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I'm the student council president as the matter of fact." Makoto explained.

"So that's where we've met."

"You go to school there to?" She asked.

"Yep. Since spring at least." He said.

The doors opened and the two walked in. The ride up was uneventful with only a few words exchanged before the doors opened once again. There was no sign of the others. Akira assumed that they had headed off to bed. He didn't blame them.

"So what apartment are you in?" Akira asked.

"125." She answered.

"Really? Huh. Guess we're neighbors." Akira laughed.

"Really? What apartment do you live in?" She asked.

"124. Surprised we haven't ran into each other before now." Akira said.

"Well I usually leave early and arrive late. I got off early today." Makoto explained.

Akira looked at the time on his watch.

"11:30 is early? It's almost tomorrow!" Akira said amazed.

"Yeah. Duties never end. So what are you doing here this late?" She asked.

"Work. I just got off." He half lied.

They had finally arrived to the apartment and Makoto fished her keys from her pocket before unlocking the door. Akira waited as she opened the door. They stood there in silence before Makoto spoke up.

"Would you like some tea? I can make some right now." She offered.

"Uh no thank you. I'm more of a coffee person myself." He said.

"Oh I can make that to." She said.

Akira had to smile at that. Either she didn't want to be alone or she had began to grow a crush on her. Akira was about to answer before the door nextdoor opened up and Ann stepped out in her nightwear.

"Oh it's you. Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked.

Makoto looked at Ann and back to Akira who was as red as she was just moments ago. He looked back to Makoto before raising his hands in defense. He began to shake his head.

"It's not like that I swear! She's my roommate and that's it." Akira tried to explain.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ann asked.

'Yes."

"No it's fine. It is pretty late. I suppose you wish to get some rest." Makoto said.

"No! Uh, no it's fine. I can have one drink." Akira assured her.

He turned back to Ann who was still waiting.

"I'll be there later. Get some sleep. You need it." He said.

Ann nodded before disappearing back into the apartment. Akira turned back to Makoto was signaled him inside. Akira helped set her papers down on the counter before looking around. It looked much like his. Big. The only difference was the furniture. Igor made sure to give them whatever furniture they wanted.

Akira had let Ann pick due to him not caring and as a way for her to feel welcomed. They found her the same way Igor found him. Alone, broken, and scared.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get started on the coffee." Makoto said.

Akira nodded in agreement before sitting on the fancy white leather couch. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. 3 texts from Iwai, Hifumi, and his brother Yu. His alarm for his job was going to go off in a few minutes so he cancelled it. He exited out of the calendar app and stared at his wall paper.

It was him, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke all together at the park. Ann was yelling at Ryuji for something he had done while Yusuke stared at the camera emotionless giving a peace sign. The only reason he did that much was because Akira told him to. Akira took the picture and had his tongue out to the side.

"Those your friends?" Makoto asked from behind.

Akira turned to see her setting two mugs in front of him. She fixed her skirt before taking a seat next to him with a warm smile.

"Yeah. You already met Ann. That's Ryuji and that's Yusuke." Akira said pointing to his friends.

"I see. So what's the situation with your roommate? Not often you see a male and a female living together." She asked.

"Well we're kinda adopted siblings. We were both kinda adopted by the same man. Same with Ryuji and Yusuke. We were all adopted." Akira explained.

"Oh. I see. So that's why you're all so close. I have a sister myself." Makoto said.

"So you now? Does she live with you?" Akira asked.

"Yes. She's my guardian as a matter of fact."

The two talked until the mugs were empty and Makoto's phone beeped.

"Oh. It's already 1:00." She said looking at the handheld.

"Really? I guess I should get going then. I hope can talk like this again." Akira said standing up.

Makoto followed suit and walked with him to the door. The two talked on the way there. Neither wanted this to end but it was late and Akira had a very long night.

"Well whenever you want to meet up I'll be here. Hopefully." Makoto said.

"Hopefully. Have a good night." Akira said before walking to his own door.

Makoto watched him before closing her own door. Akira entered and was welcomed by a furry companion. Akira kicked his shoes off and petted the cat before checking in on Ann. She was asleep peacefully in her bed. Akira walked to his own room and changed. He was only able to put on some pants before calling it and laying down.

"Night Morgana." He said.

The cat meowed back before the teen fell asleep. He wish he hadn't. He had the same god damn nightmare. It was him and Yu back at the facility. The experiments. The torture. The tests. The deaths. Akira didn't wake up. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Beep beep beep

Akira opened his eyes. He looked around before standing up and changing for work.

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!"

Akira walked in the old cafe with Yusuke by his side.

"Morning Boss." He greeted.

"Good morning Boss."

"Morning boys. No Ann? And no Ryuji?" Sojiro asked.

"Nope. They were wiped out after a long day at school." Akira said winking.

"How'd it go?"

"Great. Yusuke got the last say."

Akira threw on the apron and Yusuke took the curry on the counter and began eating.

"Ready for another long day?" Sojiro asked.

"It's just my life." Akira smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Like before if you like it let me know and if you want to see more comment down below.


End file.
